yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 031
"The Reunion Duel", known as "Hometown and Friends, Tag Riding of Reunion" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on October 29, 2008 and in the United States on June 13, 2009. Summary Yusei and Crow's reunion Crow slides down from the pile of junk. He and Yusei approach each other, raising their arms as though they're about to punch each other. But they exchange a high-five, handshake gesture. They laugh and talk about recent happenings. Crow notes Yusei's criminal mark, and Yusei notes Crow's Duel Runner, which he claimed he finished last year. Together they ride their Duel Runners through an empty street and stop to talk on a warped piece of road jutting upwards. Yusei tells Crow that he came to check on Rally and the others. Crow suggests that they go to Yusei's hideout then. Yusei notices how the area is emptier than usual. Crow fills him in on how a strange group, the Dark Signers have been appearing and draws their attention to two cloaked figures passing by followed by a couple of Satellite residents. Crow has heard that they're drawing people into the deep into Satellite. Carly's apartment Jack looks at a newspaper, whose front page contains an article about Jack being from Satellite. He reflects on when he lost to Yusei in the Fortune Cup. Carly's chief, Mr. Pitts, contacts her on her computer. If she can't get them an article they can use she's fired, he threatens her. Carly begins to fret. Jack already knows she's a reporter (although the dub doesn't imply that he does know at this point), how can she just ask him to let her write a story on him, she wonders. Simply asking him will make him mad, but she assures herself it's her job and proceeds to his room to ask him. She enters his room, finding he's left. Yusei's hideout Yusei and Crow ride through the abandoned subway, arriving at Yusei's hideout. Here he is greeted by Rally, Nervin and Blister. Tank and Blitz appear after hearing them shout that Yusei is back. The gang are surprised to see Crow as well. As Crow starts talking to them, he is interrupted by Sector Security overhead, who have located him and demand that he come out quietly. Security drop a tear gas bomb through a gap in the ceiling. Crow plans a rendezvous to his hideout in Daedalus Bridge. Riding the Blackbird, Crow speeds out of the hideout. Security launch a probe from their truck to chase after him. Yusei follows suit and catches up, telling Crow he wanted to join in the fun. The Securities see him and agree to apprehend him if he gets in the way. The securities ready their Duel Disks and activate "Speed World". The probe pursuing the alleged criminals emits the holograms for the Duel, forcing Yusei and Crow into a Turbo Duel, using the Tag Force rules. Jack's outing Carly spots Jack inside a monorail station. Jack attempts to pass through a barrier but is stopped and asked for a ticket. Jack begins to make a scene as he gets frustrated wondering why he can't get through. People begin talking wondering if that could be Jack Atlas and saying that he heard he was born in Satellite. Carly steps in in front of Jack and begins waving her arms around. She tells the people that it's not Jack, but an ordinary guy who looks like him (In the dub, she claims that he is her cousin Ralph). Jack turns to leave, but Carly grabs his wrist and escorts him out. Carly takes him to a quiet area and tells him that he shouldn't be going around like this with his injuries and the media searching for him. Jack tells her not to tell him what to do. He turns and walks away, pulling off his cast and tossing it aside. Carly begins to fear that she's going to lose a potential article. She raises a finger, pointing it after Jack, calling back that she gets it, he doesn't feel he owes her for helping him out and taking care of him. She begins teasing that he doesn't know how to ride the monorail and turns to a crowd of people to tell them this. Jack seizes her and says he'll go with her for just a bit. Carly brings him shopping for new clothes to disguise himself. Jack emerges from a shop, wearing a new jacket, hat and sunglasses. he can't believe Carly got him into this mess and threatens to somehow get even with her. "Say anything you want, you're the one who said he'd go out with me", she replies. She thinks to herself, she needs to get him to unwind in order to get her story. Trudge and Mina watch them nearby. Mina worries, since Carly is a reporter, Jack is bound to fall victim to the media if he stays together with her. The Duel begins One of the Securities Summons "Gate Blocker", Tributes it for "Gate Blocker 2" and Sets 3 cards. " leaves a Wedge Counter in "Gate Blocker 2".]] As Crow begins his turn, the Security activates "Full Throttle", gaining a "Speed Counter". "Gate Blocker 2" prevents Crow from gaining any. He then plays "Speed Edge" damaging Crow. Crow brings out "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" and "Gale the Whirlwind". He then activates the latter monster's effect to reduce the DEF of "Gate Blocker 2". The Security uses his last face-down "Defender's Mind", returning the DEF of "Gate Blocker 2" to normal. Crow brings out his ace "Blackwing Armor Master", using his 2 monsters as Synchro material. "Armor Master" attacks "Gate Blocker 2". The Securities laugh that Crow will take damage, since the DEF of "Gate Blocker 2" is higher than the ATK of "Armor Master". The effect of "Armor Master" however reduces the damage to 0 and shoves a spike into "Gate Blocker 2". Crow Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. The effect of "Gale the Whirlwind" wears off and "Defender's Mind" ups the DEF of "Gate Blocker 2" to 6000. "Full Throttle" and "Speed Edge" hit Crow again dropping his Life Points to 2200 as the next Security begins his turn. He Summons "Gate Defender" in Defense Position. Crow tells Yusei that he's driven in the wedge and the rest is now up to him. Yusei agrees, saying that their bonds will demolish that defensive wall. "The date" Carly takes Jack on various rides in the hopes of pushing him to his limits. Jack remains bored and unperturbed throughout all the rides. Carly however, along with Mina and Trudge, who are stalking them and screaming at the top of their lungs. After Carly reaches her limit, she and Jack perch on a bench. Jack asks how much more of this is she going to make him do this. Carly is surprised that he's been unaffected by all this, meaning she's failed to melt his heart. As she worries, Jack gets up to leave, saying he has paid back what he owed her. Unyielding, she rushes after him, calling for him to wait up. They are interrupted by a young boy, who recognizes Jack. Carly tries to explain that he only looks Jack Atlas. The boy ignores this and tells them that he is Jack's biggest fan, but everyone says that Jack is a fibber. Regardless, he will always root for him. Jack pats the boy on the head and walks on. The boy calls after him to make sure he becomes King again. Carly proceeds on after Jack and spots him overlooking a pool. Jack looks into the water reminiscing over people cheering for him and Yusei calling his name. Carly goes to buy drinks before approaching him. Noticing how Jack is depressed, she wonders if trying to write an article about him makes her a bad person. Angela greets Carly and asks if she's heard the tip as well, that people have spotted Jack Atlas here. Angela aims to prove he really is from Satellite; if he was lying through his teeth, it will prove to be one fine fraud. Angela continues that since Jack ran away, it makes it obvious that he's lying. Carly sticks up for Jack, saying that he's hurting inside after being forced out of his status as King and she wouldn't let Angela ask him anything of the sort. Jack appears and secretly watches over the girls argue. Angela asks Carly, what she's on about, this is their job as reporters. Carly spots Jack and looks past Angela while she rants on how Carly said herself that she hates show-offs, who try to act cool all the time. Carly shakes her head, trying to signal Jack that this isn't true. Regardless, Jack turns and walks away. Carly shoves the drinks into Angela's hands and chases after him. Carly fails to find Jack after much searching. She then looks up at a tower and recalls how it can be seen from her room and the monorail goes there. She suspects this is where Jack is heading. The Duel ends Yusei begins his turn and takes damage from "Speed Edge", putting Crow and him at 400 Life Points. Yusei Summons "Turbo Synchron" and Crow activates "Level Retuner" dropping the Level of "Blackwing Armor Master" to 5. With the combined level of "Blackwing Armor Master" and "Turbo Synchron" being 6, Yusei used both of them to Synchro Summon "Turbo Warrior". One of the Securities comments that it has only 2500 ATK and with "Gate Defender", it can't attack. But Yusei informs them that "Turbo Warrior" is unaffected by the effects of Level 6 or lower monsters. Crow then plays "Ebon Arrow", dropping the ATK of "Turbo Warrior" to 2000 in exchange for giving it the Piercing ability and the effect to inflict damage equal to the Original DEF of a monster it destroys by battle. Yusei declares an attack on "Gate Blocker 2" with "Turbo Warrior". The Securities laugh, that he's going to harm himself, since the DEF of "Gate Blocker 2" is at 6000. Crow invites them to look at its DEF again. Both Securities are shocked to see it at 0. Crow then explains that the spike "Blackwing Armor Master" drove into "Gate Blocker 2" earlier was a Wedge Counter. After removing the Wedge Counter, the DEF of "Gate Blocker 2" had dropped to 0. "Turbo Warrior" continues its ATK and inflicts 2000 Piercing damage and the other effect of "Ebon Arrow" inflicts 2000 damage, dropping the Securities' Life Points to 0. Crow and Yusei tap their fists together in victory. Going to the city seems to have improved Yusei's game, Crow says and then asks what's with Jack. He heard that Jack had went into hiding after it was revealed that he was from Satellite. Yusei is shocked with the news. Crow thinks Yusei still has it out for Jack after what happened two years ago. Yusei disagrees, he says that's the path Jack chose to take and no one could stop him taking it. Yusei says that he believes in Jack and even if he hits rock bottom, he'll climb his way up. The tower On the balcony at the top of the tower, Jack stands and looks over across the city at the sea. Mina and Trudge peer around a corner at him. Trudge asks if they should speak to him. Mina prepares to walk over to Jack, but is beaten to this by Carly, who appears and runs over to Jack. "You were trying to come here from the start, weren't you?" Carly asks Jack. Jack stares into the distance, noting that you can't see Satellite from here. He continues to speak with Carly. Two years ago, he came to New Domino City from Satellite, he abandoned his friends and his hometown; Back then he gave up everything and what he gained from it was the path to being a King, who continually acts like a clown, as he lies about his true identity. It was the path to becoming a foolish duelist, who has forgotten who he was. Giving up everything has now made him realize, there was something in the depths of his heart holding him up. Carly asks why he doesn't just start his life over, the old Jack died in that battle with Yusei, now it's time for the real Jack Atlas to live. Plus it would help in becoming a new King. Jack reflects on when he was friends with Yusei, Rally, Blitz, Nervin and Tank. He tells Carly that she's right, as he tosses off his hat, removing his disguise. After announcing that he refuses to be led astray anymore, Carly hands him the shopping bag, containing his regular attire. Jack pulls on his white jacket and tells Carly that she can write what she wants about him. Carly then announces that she has also made a decision - she will no longer write an article that would hurt him or any other duelist. Mina and Trudge are surprised that she has managed to get through to Jack. Jack leaves telling Carly to do as she will, leaving Carly to chase after him once more. Featured Duel: Sector Security vs. Crow Hogan and Yusei Fudo Turn 1: Sector Security The first Security's hand contains "Gonogo", "Defender's Mind", "Full Throttle", "Speed Edge" and "Gate Blocker 2". The second Security's hand contains "Jutte Fighter", "Gonogo", "Speed Spell - Vision Wind", "Speed Spell - Accelerate Draw" and "Gate Blocker 2". The first officer draws "Gate Blocker" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/2000) in Defense Position. He then Tributes "Gate Blocker" in order to Special Summon "Gate Blocker 2" (100/3000) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Gate Blocker 2", Crow and Yusei can't gain Speed Counters from the effect of "Speed World". The officer then sets three cards. Turn 2: Crow Crow draws. Crow's hand contains "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind," "Level Retuner," "Ebon Arrow," "Blackwing - Bora the Spear," "Speed Spell - End of the Storm," and "Speed Spell - Angel Baton". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow and Yusei's SPC: 0; Officers' SPC: 0 → 1). The first Security then activates his face-down "Full Throttle". Now whenever the effect of "Speed World" activates, the Securities will gain one additional Speed Counter (Officers' SPC: 1 → 2). The first Security then activates his face-down "Speed Edge", which inflicts 600 damage to Yusei and Crow (the damage is equal to the difference in Speed Counters between the two teams times 300) due to the officers having more Speed Counters than Yusei and Crow (Crow and Yusei 4000 → 3400). Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (1700/800) in Attack Position. He then Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" (1300/400) in Attack Position via its own effect. Crow then activates the effect of "Gale the Whirlwind" to halve the ATK and DEF of "Gate Blocker 2" ("Gate Blocker 2": 100 → 50/ 3000 → 1500). The first officer then activates his face-down "Defender's Mind", which doubles the DEF of all monsters he and his partner controls ("Gate Blocker 2": 50/1500 → 3000). Crow tunes "Bora the Spear" with "Gale the Whirlwind" in order to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armor Master" (2500/1500) in Attack Position. "Blackwing Armor Master" then attacks "Gate Blocker 2". The attack fails, but due to the second effect of "Blackwing Armor Master", Crow takes no Battle Damage. A Wedge Counter is then placed on "Gate Blocker 2". Crow sets two cards. On Crow's End Phase, the effect of "Gale the Whirlwind" expires ("Gate Blocker 2": 50 → 100/3000 → 6000). Turn 3: Sector Security The second officer draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow and Yusei's SPC: 0; Officers' SPC: 2 → 3). The effect of "Full Throttle" activates (Officers' SPC: 3 → 4). The effect of "Speed Edge" activates (Crow and Yusei 3400 → 2200). The second officer then Normal Summons "Gate Defender" (0/2000 → 4000) in Defense Position. Now as long as this monster is on the field, the Securities can negate an opponent's attack once per turn. Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws "Turbo Synchron". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow and Yusei's SPC: 0; Officers' SPC: 4 → 5). The effect of "Full Throttle" activates (Officers' SPC: 5 → 6). The effect of "Speed Edge" activates (Crow and Yusei 2200 → 400). Yusei Normal Summons "Turbo Synchron" (100/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then removes the Wedge Counter on "Gate Blocker 2", reducing its ATK and DEF to 0 until the End Phase ("Gate Blocker 2": 100 → 0/6000 → 0) though the officers don't notice this yet. Crow then activates his face-down "Level Retuner" to reduce the Level of "Blackwing Armor Master" by two ("Blackwing Armor Master": Level 7 → 5). Yusei then tunes "Blackwing Armor Master" with "Turbo Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Turbo Warrior" (2500/1500) in Attack Position. Yusei reveals to the officers that "Turbo Warrior" can't be targeted by the effects of monsters that are Level 6 or below. Crow then activates his face-down "Ebon Arrow" to reduce the ATK of "Turbo Warrior" by 500 until the End Phase ("Turbo Warrior": 2500 → 2000/1500) and allow it to inflict piercing damage this turn. "Turbo Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Gate Blocker 2" (During the attack, Yusei and Crow reveal that Yusei removed the Wedge Counter on "Gate Blocker 2" prior to the summon of "Turbo Warrior", which reduced the ATK and DEF of "Gate Blocker 2" to 0). "Turbo Warrior" then inflicts piercing damage to the officers (Officers 4000 → 2000). Since "Gate Blocker 2" was destroyed, "Gate Defender" is destroyed too. The final effect of "Ebon Arrow" then activates, inflicting damage to the officers equal to the original DEF of "Gate Blocker 2" (Officers 2000 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the English version, dialogue is added as Crow and Yusei approach each other. * In the English version, Crow states that he finished his Duel Runner last year. This information was not present in the original. * In the English version, Sector Security said Crow's identity number, this was not present in the original. * In the Japanese version Security's Duel Runner was unnamed. In the English version it was called the a Pursuit Bot. * In the Japanese version, when Yusei joins the Turbo Duel, he asked if he could join in for old times sake. In the English, Crow explains that it's like Tag Duel. * In the English version, Carly says that Jack is her cousin Ralf. * In the English version, Crow says that if he and Yusei lose they "might have to book a room at the Facility tonight". * In the English version, while Jack and Carly are at the carnival music from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX can be heard. No music was used in the Japanese version. * In the English version, Carly tells Jack to apologize to Yusei and the others. * In the English version, Carly states that the hat which Jack threw away was hers. * In the English version, Crow says that Level Retuner reduces his monster's level by 1; the original says that it reduces his monster's level by 2. Blackwing - Armor Master is a Level 7 monster in real life and in the Japanese version, but made a Level 6 monster in the English version. * In the English version, after Jack disguises himself, he said he looked like a discotheque reject. Mistakes * In the English version, Yusei tells Crow that he had previously encountered "Gate Defender" (in episode 3). However, he never did; it was merely "Gate Blocker" that he'd encountered. * At the beginning of the duel, a card that appears to be Crystal Skull is seen in the first security's hand. * In the dub, when Crow explains why the DEF of "Gate Blocker 2" is suddenly 0, he refers it as "Gate Defender". * When Jack removes his bandage, his Mark of the Dragon is missing Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.